duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Lillian Gates
"Well that's the thing, I don't really have anywhere to go." History Background Lillian was born on a ranch to a happily married couple, and had 5 older brothers. Because she was the baby of the family and the only girl she was sheltered and taken care of. Her family was over protective of her and created a kind of bubble that she lived in. It was very ideal considering the state of the world. She did know about the creatures out there that could harm her as she’d seen her family fight away Radscorpions and giant mole rats. During these times she was sent to the house where she’d be safe. She learned how to cook and mend and all the domesticated things expected of her. But she still craved seeing the outside world. Her parents had filled her head with fear to keep her from wandering off. She was certain she was safe where they were. But when she was 17 their ranch was attacked by raiders. Her parents and 4 brothers tortured and killed and their home torched. She was able to escape with the help of one of her brothers. It was then that he insisted on working with her and getting her good with a gun. They didn’t stay in one place more than a night and during this time he taught her some are minimums of survival as he assumed he’d always be there to take care of her. That two was brought to an end when a yoa Gai attacked them and killed her brother leaving her alone, vulnerable and defenseless. Using a map her brother drew for her she headed for the nearest settlement, Primm. There she began to work doing odd jobs. But wandering hands from her bosses and customers got to her and she eventually quick. Now at the age of 22 she has very little caps, a pistol and a hope and a prayer. She can only hope someone will come along and take her under their wing because she knows full well she can’t survive this life alone. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Lillian is a kind and gentle soul. Because she is young and has be raised in a relatively safe environment she is naïve about how the world really works these days. She likes to believe that everyone has a good side to them and likes to give people chances, which gets her into trouble because that isn’t the case most of the time. She’s quick to help someone in need, which makes her feel like she’s making a difference in the world not matter how small. She has always wanted to leave her mark in the world before she dies, and not having a lot of skills, makes her fall back on her kind nature. While she’s for the most part quiet and gentle, she has been known to go off on someone, especially when they’ve done something she feels is just plain wrong. Like pick pocketing, or stealing. She has yet to realize that this is a part of life and if you want to live those perfect ideals must fade into that grew area. She may not no a lot about survival in the wastelands and how to be tough and relentless, she does have a keen sense of people making her very easy to talk to. She’s very sincere and wont say something just because its easier especially if its not true. When face with a situation where she’d have to lie about something she opts for silence and a change of subject. Lillian has a very open and warm demeanor, she wears her heart on her sleeve and is eager to share her love with others. She’s always ready to welcome someone with a warm smile and open arms. But while those things were important before the end of the world, these days it’s considered weakness. She doesn’t feel like she’s weak and is trying to learn how to survive and be a bit tougher. It took some time but she has learned to used guns through her older brother who insisted for her own safty. She manages but she’s not a pro or anything. She’s always been very close to her family, and was very happy to live on their ranch. She simply loved the animals and even working hard. Despite being as warm and accepting as she is, she is deeply melancholy from the lost of her family; The sadness is obvious in her eyes. These loses has caused her to become a very loyal friend who will jump in to protect you even though she can’t do much. It’s not so much her being brave, but rather a fear of losing another person she cares about. In all honesty, Lillian is a bit hesitant and even a little frightened by the world outside her safe little bubble she shares with her family. That being said, as long as she feels safe she loves nothing more than to meet new people and learn about them. She’s always craved adventure and seeing new places but hasn’t had the means or opportunity to go out into the big bad world to do this. Appearance -- Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:Wastelander